


I Want You, All Of You, Your Heart Too

by WhiskeyFluent



Series: Nothing But Trouble [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, And it turned fluffy, Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, G!P Nicole Haught, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Waverly Earp, Premature Ejaculation, Rutting, Smut, Softy Nicole Haught, THIS IS JUST SMUT with a pinch of plot, Thirsty Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyFluent/pseuds/WhiskeyFluent
Summary: They both stopped taking their suppressants exactly one month ago, a complete violation of the school rules. But when Waverly Earp, her best friend —who also happens to be the secret love of her life— had proposed they lose their virginity together, Nicole could only nod and choke out a “Yeah, sure,” that rang through her bones, all the way down to her wobbly knees.





	I Want You, All Of You, Your Heart Too

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I'm posting, ever. I welcome constructive criticism. Wrote this smutty one shot to take a break from a multi-chapter fic I'm working on. 
> 
> MAJOR shoutout to vodkabite for encouraging me to post my stuff and for being the best, talented asshole/wayhaught ABO legend I know. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: whiskeyfluent 
> 
> Alright folks, enjoy.

The softest knock on her door stops Nicole in her tracks from pacing around the dark room. For a moment, she’s frozen in place. The anticipation of what’s to come has been plucking on her nerves all week. Her heart rate picks up just the tiniest bit and she takes a deep breath to steady herself. Trying to focus on anything but the throbbing shaft between her legs, rubbing against the cotton fabric of her checkered pyjama pants. Courtesy of her rut, now in full swing. Just like they had planned.

 

They both stopped taking their suppressants exactly one month ago, a complete violation of the school rules. But when Waverly Earp, her best friend —who also happens to be the secret love of her life— had proposed they lose their virginity together, Nicole could only nod and choke out a “Yeah, sure,” that rang through her bones, all the way down to her wobbly knees.

 

Waverly, as meticulous as ever, had planned the whole thing down to the letter. Set for the long weekend when Nicole’s roommate —along with half of the other students in the wing— would be home enjoying a reprieve from the demanding schedules of the prestigious academy. Waverly had even given Nicole a note with the exact date she should stop taking the suppressants, complete with a lopsided heart drawn in the corner that had made Nicole’s heart flutter.

 

Nicole’s only task, given to her by Waverly of course, had been to purchase condoms during one of the school’s weekly excursions into town. A tricky business to say the least but she managed to slip away from the group, change into civvies, and attempt a quiet entrance into the neglected pharmacy at the edge of town. A failed attempt, unfortunately. The loud bell above the door immediately announcing her presence to the tired looking pharmacist behind the counter. She spent what felt like twenty minutes staring at the variety of alpha condoms on the shelf. Then spent another five trying to imagine how the glow-in-the-dark ones would look on her before shaking herself out of it and hastily grabbing a box of 12 _plain_ condoms. She filled the basket with a bunch of unnecessary items, headed over to the cash desk, —not missing the knowing glint in the cashier’s eyes— payed in cash, and rushed out the door. The experience had been… jarring.

 

Another quiet knock brings her back to the present.

 

_Waverly._

 

Nicole’s bare feet carries her to the door, heart in her throat as she grips the doorknob and opens it just enough for Waverly to slip past her. The omega’s scent stuns her and she tries not to stagger back with the force of it. Her cock twitches violently but she clamps down her need for the sake of her own sanity and wanting to make sure Waverly is still absolutely on board. She spares a quick look into the corridor and ducks back inside, shutting the door softly.

 

“Ow!” Nicole yelps at the sudden thump to her shoulder, “what was that for?” she hisses at Waverly, rubbing over the dull ache her tiny fist left behind.

 

“I waited outside for five minutes!” Waverly whisper-yells, hands on her hips but she falters suddenly. Eyes glazing over as her nostrils flare. The room is filled with alpha scent and Nicole worries Waverly might be able to tell she’d been masturbating all afternoon. Even if she did clean, open the windows, and change the sheets. And in her defence, she’d only done it in the hopes that it’ll help her last longer with Waverly tonight. But if Waverly notices, she doesn’t say anything, only shakes the daze from her face and returns her stern gaze to Nicole, waiting for an explanation. Nicole is reminded of how cute Waverly looks when she’s mad.

 

“Yeah, uh, sorry, I—”

 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Waverly softens as her hands drop from her hips.

 

“No!” she answers a bit too loudly before clearing her throat and trying again, “No, I’m not having second thoughts. I just got a little distracted, sorry.” she ducks her head and stops her hand mid-air from rubbing at the back of her neck, remembering Waverly had pointed it out as a nervous habit. Instead, redirecting to tuck her hair behind her ear.

 

“You’re nervous.” Waverly states softly and Nicole can’t tell if she loves or hates the fact that Waverly can read her as easily as one of her ancient history books.

 

“A bit, yeah,” Nicole releases a breathy chuckle, hoping to expel some of the tension in her shoulders. “Do you wanna sit down?”

 

She chastises herself for asking, Waverly has been in her room a million times for God’s sake.

 

Waverly giggles —clearly having noticed the strange behaviour— and raises an eyebrow at Nicole who only rolls her eyes. They both flop down on the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of each other. Just like they had a million times before when Waverly would come in and ramble about fascinating historical events or mythical creatures and Nicole would listen intently, always enchanted by the sound of Waverly’s voice or the way her hands move when she’s particularly passionate about a specific part in the story.

 

Now though, there’s no talk of historical events or mythical creatures. Only heat around them as the air becomes more and more electrified in the silence. Alpha and omega scent mixing. The room is dark but their eyes have adjusted enough to see clearly with the help of moonlight shinning in through the curtains.

 

Nicole watches Waverly’s eyes drift down to the prominent bulge between her legs, no doubt curious about if the plan to stop her suppressants had worked. Nicole blushes furiously, placing the decorative pillow Waverly had gotten her for their first Christmas as friends over her lap.

 

Waverly bites her lip, “So it worked?” she smiles triumphantly and Nicole can’t help the love-struck look that’s probably clear on her own face.

 

“It’s your plan Waves, of course it worked,” she replies dreamily but Waverly’s triumphant smile falls, replaced by a worried frown.

 

“Are you sure you still want to do this?”

 

“Of course I do.” There’s no hesitation in Nicole’s voice.

 

Why would there be? She’s been in love with Waverly for as long as she can remember and she’s dreamed about different versions of this moment more than she’s willing to admit. Nicole can see Waverly is nervous now too, so she gathers up all the courage she can manage. Determined to give Waverly whatever she wants, something Nicole had realised she’d do the same day she realised she’s in love with her best friend. There’s a nagging feeling tugging at her back, reminding her that this is just a pact they made. That she shouldn’t be expecting more and Nicole had run around those thoughts for almost the entire month before coming to the conclusion that wherever this leads, there’s no one else she’d rather lose her virginity to.

 

“Are _you_ sure about this?” Nicole asks, because she’ll always ask.

 

“Yes,” Waverly releases with a breath and Nicole’s stomach plummets like she’s on a rollercoaster about to take that first drop. Filled with nervous excitement.

 

Waverly looks down at her own lap shyly, playing with the hem of her large sleep shirt. Nicole might not admit it but she’d done enough research for the sake of tonight to know what comes next. Her alpha is restless with want for the undeniably aroused omega in front of them but Nicole knows this is about more than their biology’s basic needs. This is about her and Waverly and maybe she hasn’t had the courage to tell Waverly how she feels, but maybe she can _show_ her.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole whispers, reaching out to lift the omega’s chin gently.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Waverly’s mouth tugs up in a smile, looking up at the alpha through her lashes and she nods.

 

Nicole does her best to calm the blood simultaneously rushing in her ears and down south, reminding herself that this will also be their first kiss and they can go slow. They’re close now, breathing the same air. She runs her thumb gently along the omega’s jaw before cupping her face with one hand and bringing their lips together softly.

 

It’s better than Nicole had ever dreamed it could be, Waverly’s lips are soft and warm and she sighs in bliss at the feeling of them moving against hers. The kiss is slow, both exploring the feeling for the first time, at least with each other. Waverly’s hands begin to move over Nicole’s thighs, shifting the pillow from her lap. Her hands slide over Nicole’s shirt, up her sides to briefly grip at her hips before moving to her shoulders, running up the side of her neck and into her hair where they find purchase. Nicole is painfully aware of the heat the touch leaves in its wake on her body, the goosebumps rising on her skin at Waverly’s hands in her hair and to Nicole’s immense surprise, she _tugs._

 

Nicole moans at the action and Waverly pushes harder into the kiss, omega scent doubling as she slips her tongue past Nicole’s lips and straddles her lap. Nicole isn’t sure what she did to deserve to hold the omega so firmly against her but she’s in the middle of what will forever be the best moment of her life so she doesn’t question it any further. Dropping her hands to Waverly’s waist and pulling her closer.

 

The kiss becomes frantic, messy, as Nicole sucks Waverly’s bottom lip into her mouth. She travels down to her neck, kissing and nipping at Waverly’s skin, receiving soft breathy moans for her efforts. Waverly grinds down, her pelvis pressing sinfully over the erection and Nicole groans. Having desperately tried to ignore her need but if Waverly keeps doing _that_ , this will all be over too soon.

 

Waverly’s head hits the pillow as Nicole flips them, her hair splayed around her face, eyes dark with lust and chest heaving. It takes Nicole’s breath away, the need she sees in Waverly’s eyes. The need for her. And she drops her forehead to Waverly’s, breathing in the scent of her. Waverly’s hand snakes down between their bodies, cupping Nicole over her pants. The alpha gasps, bucking into the touch.

 

“You’re so hard already,” Waverly pants.

 

Nicole only whimpers, nuzzling into the omega’s neck and scraping her teeth over the pulsing skin. She’s positively already leaking a stain into her pyjamas.

 

“Nicole, can we…” Nicole feels Waverly swallow, “can we, take these off?” she pulls at Nicole’s shirt, “all of it, I want to see all of you.”

 

Nicole’s mouth has never felt so dry. She nods fervently, sitting up to tug off her shirt as Waverly does the same. Their eyes stay locked together as they slowly remove each item of clothing. Nicole had thought about getting to take Waverly’s clothes off but watching her do it —revealing every inch of skin at an agonising pace— for Nicole, has her breath coming out in ragged pants.

 

Kneeling on the bed, her eyes trail over Waverly’s deliciously exposed breasts, mouth watering at the sight of her dusky pink nipples. Shifting her gaze down to the neatly trimmed damp curls at the apex of Waverly’s thighs, licking her lips before returning her hungry gaze to Waverly’s blown pupils. Her thumbs curl into the waistband of her own pants but Waverly stops her with a hand to her wrist.

 

“Can I?” Waverly asks, only blushing slightly and Nicole nods again.

 

“I’m gonna need you to use your words,”

 

“Yes,” Nicole rasps, voice broken and dripping with arousal.

 

Waverly doesn’t waste time, hooking her fingers under the elastic and pulling it down. Nicole holds her lip between her teeth as she watches Waverly’s reaction, cock bouncing proudly from the restricting fabric. Waverly gasps and Nicole wants to kick her alpha for feeling smug. But instead, she helps Waverly pull off the rest of her pants, throwing it off the bed.

 

Without warning, Waverly grabs Nicole’s ass, licking a line up her shaft and tasting the pre-come seeping from the slit.

 

“Shit! _”_ Nicole’s head tips back in ecstasy, hands shooting to grab onto Waverly’s shoulders, needing to ground herself.

 

Waverly sucks on the tip, happy with the generous amount of pre-come she’s coaxing out of a writhing Nicole.

 

“ _Jesus_ Waverly, wait,” Nicole pants, gently pushing on Waverly’s shoulders.

 

Waverly stops what she’s doing, guiltily bringing a hand to her lips. “Am I going too fast?”

 

“Just a bit, yeah,” Nicole chuckles breathlessly, “we don’t have to rush this Waves.”

 

Nicole doesn’t want to rush this, she feels like she’s been waiting for Waverly Earp her whole life, even after they became friends. Waiting for Waverly in the library while she finishes her duties, waiting for Waverly at the end of a swim meet just to talk to her for a few minutes, waiting for Waverly to realise she’s completely smitten.

 

The sincerity in the alpha’s voice visibly comforts Waverly and she nods. “I know, I’m sorry, I just… I need…” The omega whimpers, unable to properly convey the arousal brought upon by her heat. And she digs her nails into Nicole’s back, needing her closer. Wanting their bodies melded together.

 

“I know,” Nicole soothes, pulling Waverly into a languid kiss.

 

Now that she knows how it feels to kiss Waverly, she doesn’t think she’ll ever want to kiss anyone else ever again. It would be bleak in comparison.

 

Nicole groans at the taste of herself on Waverly’s lips and the kiss becomes more heated. She guides Waverly back down to the bed, settling over her, exploring ever inch of skin on display until Waverly’s thighs are slick and dripping, hips greedily bucking for friction. Nicole’s mouth is wrapped around a nipple, tongue curling around the bud as Waverly moans, body curving up into her hot mouth before Nicole shifts attention to the other side.

 

Before Nicole can fully grasp what’s happening, Waverly flips them around —mischievous glint in her eyes, omega clearly having waited long enough— and straddles Nicole’s hips, grinding over Nicole’s hard cock to gain the pressure she so desperately needs on her clit.

 

Nicole growls, alpha snarling at being pinned under the omega but Waverly slides her wet heat along her shaft and she loses all train of thought. Head dropping back on the pillow, her fingers grip at Waverly’s hips, nails biting into the skin as her cock is painted with omega arousal. It can’t compare to anything else, hearing Waverly whimper and groan with every lazy drag of her centre over Nicole.

 

“Oh God, Nicole!” Waverly gasps, “you feel so good.”

 

Nicole’s cock twitches at Waverly’s words and she opens her eyes to look at the omega. She’s met with the sight of Waverly’s swollen clit gliding over her length, slick with both of their arousal. Nicole thrusts upwards, tip of her aching length nudging Waverly’s clit and the omega lets out another loud moan. Seeing Waverly like this, feeling her like _this_ , it’s too much.

 

“Waverly… Oh fuck.” Waverly picks up her pace, hands moving to cup and squeeze Nicole’s breasts firmly, grazing over hardened nipples and the added stimulation catches Nicole off guard. She hadn’t felt it building, too preoccupied with watching Waverly wreck her. She knows she has about a second before— “Oh _Jesus_ , Waves, I’m gonna come, Wave—”

 

Thick strings of come decorate the alpha’s breasts and stomach, muscles jolting under the mess of warm white liquid and Nicole grunts, breathless with every jerk of her release.

 

_Fuck._

 

Arm over her face, Nicole tries to catch her breath, she wasn’t meant to come so soon. Even for her first time but _dear lord_ Waverly can ruin her. Reduce her to dust and mould her back together like the clay sculpture she made in art class two years ago.

 

Nicole risks a glance at Waverly when the spots in her vision disappears. 

 

Waverly looks apologetic.

 

“I think I got a bit carried away, I’m sorry,”

 

Nicole pushes herself up, resting on her elbows. “Waverly, you have nothing to apologise for. I really hoped I would last longer. It’s just, uh, you were really sexy,” Nicole blushes furiously, ducking her head before looking back up at an equally red-faced Waverly. They promised they would be honest about this, their first time.

 

“Always the charmer, Nicole Haught,” she smiles.

 

Waverly seems to contemplate something, biting her lip as her eyes grow darker. She keeps her eyes on Nicole, bending down to taste the come across her chest, humming in approval.

 

Nicole groans, eyes widening and lips parting in surprise. She can already feel herself getting hard again just at the sight of Waverly Earp licking the lines of come from her breasts, moving down to lap up the rest and finally — _Oh god_ — Waverly’s hand wraps around the base of her half-hard cock.

 

Really, Nicole shouldn’t be shocked that she’s almost ready again so soon, she had spent the afternoon jerking off, trying to tame her rut to no avail and knows how quickly she can recover. And it’s _Waverly_ who’s touching her.

 

“Waves, come here,” Nicole beckons softly and the omega responds, long brunette locks trailing feather-light over Nicole’s torso. So graceful in her movements that Nicole is awe-struck with the ethereal beauty Waverly radiates. Nicole swallows down the feelings she’s holding inside for the omega.

 

“What?” Waverly whispers.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Waverly complies whole-heartedly, capturing the alpha’s lips in a way that makes her feel like they’ve done this countless times, not only tonight. She has an overwhelming need to _give_ to Waverly, whatever it is that Waverly wants, that Nicole can give. She has spent hours studying the lines in Waverly’s face, never coming to a conclusion about the dazzling Earp girl and her magnetism, no matter how long she’d search her eyes.

 

“Can I touch you?” Nicole asks against Waverly’s lips.

 

Waverly shudders.

 

“ _Please,_ ”

 

Nicole kisses her again with urgency, she knows how strong an omega’s heat can be and she’s determined to give Waverly everything she needs, not only that, but make sure she feels safe and cared for too. She doesn’t want to tease either, she can feel Waverly dripping onto her thighs.

 

Her hands smooth over Waverly’s front, paying attention to her nipples before one hand wanders lower. Nicole doesn’t miss the uneven breaths coming from Waverly. She knows the first one won’t take long, Waverly had already been close before they were interrupted by Nicole’s unexpected release.

 

The first touch to Waverly’s heat feels like silk, hot liquid silk slipping through Nicole’s fingers as she glides over the hardened nub of her clit. Waverly’s head drops to Nicole’s shoulder and her hand snakes under Nicole’s arm to grip at her other shoulder, already leaving little crescent moon indents in the skin.

 

Nicole lets her fingers explore, dipping down to tease around her entrance before sliding back up to her clit, alternating her movements up and down or side to side, trying to listen for what Waverly likes but at this point there’s a constant mixture of muffled sounds vibrating against her shoulder so she settles on the decision to speed up her actions.

 

“Oh!” Waverly cries out and Nicole can feel the bud becoming firm under her fingertips, Waverly grinding, pressing harder onto Nicole’s fingers, “God, Nicole, please don’t stop!”

 

Nicole wouldn’t dream of stopping when Waverly talks to her like _that_. It drives her mad and sets her heart aflame but she avoids thinking too much further, wanting to be present here with Waverly.

 

Waverly’s breath is warm against her shoulder before she bites down, not enough to mark her but enough to elicit a sharp grunt from Nicole who instantly feels the sting of the bite pulse down to her cock.

 

“I won’t stop baby, I’ve got you,” Nicole pants from exertion as Waverly’s breathing becomes irregular. The endearment wasn’t meant to slip out but in her defence, she’s got the love of her life writhing in her arms and isn’t paying attention to anything else.

 

She picks up the pace again and three seconds later Waverly comes. Screaming her release into Nicole’s shoulder while her nails drag violently down Nicole’s other shoulder blade, bucking her hips into Nicole’s hand to prolong the pleasure. Nicole feels electrified by the shuddering omega in her arms.

 

She cups Waverly’s head with the hand that isn’t trapped between their bodies, gently caressing her fingertips through the golden-brown hair, feeling Waverly’s every heavy breath against her own chest. It’s nothing short of magical, Nicole thinks, having Waverly like this.

 

They lie like that together, with Waverly on top of Nicole, inhaling the intoxicating scent of each other and Waverly nuzzles into the alpha’s neck. She should be spent, at least for a while, but her heat only burns stronger and she clamps her thighs shut at the need to feel Nicole inside her.

 

“You okay, Waves?”

 

Waverly whimpers, at the full mercy of her heat and not caring if she sounds desperate.

 

“Nicole… please, I need you inside me,” Waverly is bordering frustrated as she drags her teeth along Nicole’s collarbone.

 

Nicole is reminded of her own arousal at Waverly’s words and she’s been struggling to tamp down her alpha’s need to bend the omega over and rut wildly. She refuses to give over control to her primal side, no matter how appealing the thought seems in her hyper-aroused state.

 

She kisses Waverly, gentle and caring because she’s a bit nervous now, mostly scared of hurting Waverly. She did her research and most sites say that when there’s enough lubrication, it shouldn’t hurt. Still, Nicole isn’t trying to be ostentatious, but she knows she’s big, above average and she’d be lying if she said she hasn’t been worrying about Waverly having such a slight frame.

 

The thoughts only make her nervous so she pushes them away and focuses on Waverly. _Always_ Waverly.

 

Nicole shifts them so that she settles over Waverly, kissing her deeply. Waverly bucks into Nicole, omega driving her insane with the need to find friction yet again, or better yet, to entice the alpha to _take_ her.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice sounds clearer for a moment.

 

“Hm?”

 

Nicole is lavishing attention to Waverly’s neck, her chest, along her collarbones and the flesh of her breasts but she’s moving too slow for Waverly’s liking.

 

“Condoms,” Waverly breathes, needing to keep a level head, “did you remember them?”

 

Nicole pauses to look at Waverly with barely contained hunger and nods, “Yeah,” as she kisses Waverly’s forehead before standing from the bed.

 

She riffles through her drawers, grabbing the box and setting it down on the bedside table after taking out a condom. She sends a questioning look to Waverly who nods before she opens the packet, rolling the condom onto her heated flesh.

 

Embarrassingly, she practised this part, the concept being pretty simple but she wanted to be sure. Not fumbling in front of Waverly. Though she hopes Waverly doesn’t notice a condom missing from the pack because that would be the last thing she’d want to explain to the omega.

 

Nicole gulps as she settles over Waverly again, heart in her throat again at the thought of claiming Waverly like this, being her first. Nicole couldn’t imagine sharing this experience with anyone else but the nagging feeling comes back, filling her mind with doubt. What if Waverly could imagine her first time with someone else? What if this isn’t as special for Waverly as it is for her? Her thoughts are racing as she looks into Waverly’s eyes and Waverly must see it because she reaches out to cup Nicole’s cheek.

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asks softly, need shoved aside briefly for the sake of checking in.

 

Nicole takes a deep breath, they had promised to be honest with each other. That was the first rule when they planned this. Nicole shakes her head and smiles sadly. Alpha acutely aware of where this is going, shaking its head profusely at the implication, already ticked off at having to wear a condom, but Nicole has always been strong-willed.

 

“Waves… I—” she stops herself, seemingly giving it a second thought before swallowing hard, resolutely, “I don’t think I can do this,”

 

Nicole can see the mixed emotions on Waverly’s face like a mirage of abstract lines in the form of facial expressions. Battling with the unrelenting need of her omega and her need to comfort and ease the friend in front of her. _Friend_.

 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” Waverly rubs her thumb in soothing circles over the alpha’s jaw.

 

Nicole shakes her head again, “It’s not that,” she exhales sharply through her nose. I guess this is it.

 

“This means more to me than I may have led you to believe,”

 

Waverly’s brow furrows slightly, tilting her head at Nicole but waiting for her to hopefully elaborate.

 

Nicole’s heart is pounding in her ears as she closes her eyes, steeling herself. She can tell her voice is shaking but she can barely hear her own words come out over the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

 

“I’m in love with you, Waverly Earp,”

 

Nicole had whispered those words so many times before. Under her breath for only herself to hear whenever Waverly would do something that made her fall even harder. Or in the dead of night when Waverly’s smile was featured behind her eyelids when she was trying to sleep. She knows the taste of them on her tongue but this time it’s different. It’s different when she says it out loud, in front of Waverly. Feeling like her heart is teetering on a cliff’s edge. But there’s nothing more she can do, so she just watches Waverly’s face closely.

 

Waverly looks frozen momentarily before her eyes become misty and Nicole is afraid she might have just ruined a near-perfect friendship.

 

Waverly shakes her head, tears now brimming in the corner of her eyes as they threaten to spill and she sniffles.

 

“Nicole Haught, you idiot,” she gives a small smile, “I’ve been in love with you since that Halloween you got your head stuck in that pumpkin, trying to entertain those kids,”

 

Nicole doesn’t register the words for a while, gears turning in her head, “But that was…” she whispers, “that was three years ago,”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly smiles a bit broader now, tears finally spilling as her eyes crinkle that way Nicole adores.

 

Nicole chokes out some kind of combination of a laugh and a sob as she rubs the tears from the side of Waverly’s face.

 

“This means everything to me too,” Waverly confesses, “If you still want this,”

 

“I want you, all of you, your heart too,”

 

“I’m yours Nicole, I’m yours,” Waverly’s hands press at the back of Nicole’s neck, drawing her closer before whispering, “make me yours,” and kissing her soundly.

 

It’s nothing like the kisses they’d shared earlier, Nicole’s heart is close to bursting. No longer plagued by any doubts, kissing Waverly freely, openly and with so much passion that she feels dizzy from it. That, or the lack of air from refusing to part their hungry lips. Their hands are everywhere, needing to cover every square inch and as the heat grows around them again —their scents flooding what must already be a room filled with pheromones— they are both aware of their shared desire threatening to send them up in flames.

 

“I’m ready, Nicole,” Waverly pleads, “I need it, please, I need to feel you,”

 

Nicole doesn’t doubt it, she’s fairly certain the omega’s arousal has already left a large stain on her sheets. She nods vehemently, sliding a hand down to grab her pulsing length, lining it up with Waverly’s entrance.

 

She’s still nervous, aware that this might hurt Waverly if she isn’t careful and Waverly must see the apprehension in her eyes.

 

“It’s okay, I know it’ll hurt a little but I want you to,”

 

Nicole doesn’t need any more consent, she keeps her eyes on Waverly as she gently nudges the tip forward.

 

Waverly gasps, then groans at the feeling of wanting more, even with the uncertainty of how it will feel when Nicole goes deeper.

 

Nicole on the other hand, feels like she could easily slip right in with the abundance of omega slick but pointedly restrains herself. Trying to focus instead on her breathing and the tickling from the tiny droplets of sweat beading on her chest. Waverly bucks her hips and Nicole shifts inside a little more, beginning to sink in inch by inch as she watches Waverly stretch for her.

 

The feeling around her cock is indescribable pleasure, not just because of the silky heat of it but because it’s _Waverly_ fluttering around her.

 

Nicole is met with some resistance and she looks up at Waverly who bites her lip and nods, signalling for Nicole to continue, so she does. She presses in a little harder against the slight resistance and Waverly winces, grabbing onto Nicole’s biceps as her face briefly contorts in pain and Nicole freezes. But it’s over as fast as it came and Waverly relaxes again, releasing a breath as Nicole remains still inside her.

 

“Are you okay?” she checks with Waverly.

 

“Yeah, Nicole, please keep going,” Waverly punctuates with the roll of her hips, allowing Nicole to sink in further until she’s sure she’s hit her cervix. Nicole can feel Waverly clench around her and she can’t stop a whimper from leaving her throat. 

 

Nicole draws their lips together, now closer to Waverly than she’s ever felt. Until recently, she never thought she’d ever experience this with Waverly and there’s a feeling of wholeness from being in each others arms, sinking deep into their bones as they stay in this moment a little longer. Nicole fully sheathed inside Waverly. But their biology spurs them on, Waverly whimpering first when the need for Nicole to move becomes unbearable.

 

The alpha answers the omega’s call.

 

Nicole begins to thrust a slow rhythm that has them both groaning, a little overwhelmed by the friction against Waverly’s walls. Sticking to her slow rhythm, Nicole worships Waverly’s body with her mouth, wherever she can reach. Nipping at her earlobe, licking a line up Waverly’s neck, tasting her scent, heavy from the sheen of sweat that covers her skin. But the omega becomes impatient, greedily bucking her hips, trying to change Nicole’s pace. And Nicole, determined now more than ever to give Waverly what she wants, obliges. Even when her alpha huffs in annoyance at the spoiled omega.

 

Nicole pulls back, holding onto Waverly’s hips and thrusts forward faster, _deeper_. And Waverly’s back curls into the air, hands gripping at the sheets.

 

“Oh _Jesus_ ,” she releases a loud moan, long and only tapering off as Nicole continues her thrusts, the moan becoming broken with every breath Nicole steals from her.

 

Waverly can feel a deep ache building low, rapidly growing and she’s confused for a moment, brow creased, at the suddenness of the pressure. She’s never been filled before so she doesn’t know if the feeling is simply akin to the pulsing just before an orgasm. But when Nicole changes the angle, cock brushing up against her front wall, she knows she’s no longer mistaken.

 

The abrupt orgasm ripples through her, mouth open and quivering, hands seeking for anything they can find, wrapping around Nicole’s wrists. Nicole falters as Waverly clenches hard around her length, stilling inside, unsure of what to do.

 

“No, don’t stop!” Waverly begs and Nicole doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

She resumes her thrusts, nudging into Waverly’s front wall over and over again, albeit with a little more resistance from her tight walls. Nicole is hanging on stubbornly, refusing to slip up and come too soon again.

 

“Oh god! Oh god!” Waverly cries out, “Oh god, Nicole! I’m gonna come again!”

 

Nicole bends down, sucking a nipple into her mouth and it pushes Waverly over the edge again instantly. Nicole’s jaw is clenched tightly, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes from the effort of holding back her own orgasm as Waverly pulses again, firmer than before and her only distraction is from Waverly’s nails breaking the skin of her back.

 

But Nicole doesn’t stop. Not until Waverly’s bucking hips slow their rhythm and she slows down with them, peppering kisses all over Waverly once their bodies have completely ceased their movements. They lay like that, —Nicole half collapsed over Waverly, never suffocating her, only comforting her— chests heaving together.

 

When Waverly clenches from an aftershock, Nicole groans, cock throbbing with need. Waverly rolls her hips.

 

“Waves, we don’t have to… I can finish—”

 

“No, I want you to finish inside me,”

 

Nicole is beginning to realise that Waverly’s words hold a power over her that she’s helpless to resist as her length jolts inside. Alpha flailing with need. So she nods and begins to match her thrusts with Waverly’s hips, slow at first but picking up speed.

 

“Faster,” Waverly groans into Nicole’s ear and the alpha complies, feeling the prickling sensation begin in her spine. And it’s too good to resist this time.

 

“Mmf,” Waverly moans, unable to ignore that she’s almost there again and _christ_ she’s never had a heat like this.

 

“Faster, baby, please,” Waverly pleads again and Nicole loses that tightly bound control.

 

Her alpha rejoices at the audible snap from the sharp exhale through her nose as she begins unashamedly rutting into Waverly, holding one arm around Waverly’s back and one hand firmly gripped at her hips, she thrusts mercilessly into Waverly.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Waves, you’re so tight,” she grunts, “so warm.” Her tone is primal to say the least but it has Waverly gushing. Both of their bodies are slick with sweat, moving frantically together at Nicole’s relentless pace.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Waverly, you’re gonna make me come,” Nicole pants, her breaths ragged, “you’re gonna make me come so hard.”

 

Waverly mewls at the praise from her alpha. _Her_ alpha. The thought has her clenching and Nicole groans, bringing the hand that was gripping Waverly’s hips around, thumb circling quickly over Waverly’s clit.

 

“Ah!” Waverly bucks, unused to that sensation and her eyes shut tight in pleasure.

 

Nicole’s abdominal muscles quake but her movements don’t slow. She moves her other hand to cup Waverly’s face gently, a stark contrast to the roughness in her every thrust and the fast circles she rubs at Waverly’s clit.

 

“Look at me, Waverly,” Nicole rasps, pupils blown with lust, “I want you to look at me when I come for you,”

 

Waverly’s mouth drops in a silent scream at the splintering pleasure rattling her bones, eyes obediently locked with her alpha’s. Waverly watches Nicole as her orgasm hits. Brow creased, eyes glazed and mouth wide open as she moans a long “ _Fuck!”_ , broken by every violent jerk of her cock spilling inside Waverly.

 

Nicole’s alpha, although displeased by the use of a condom, is utterly spent and curls happily into it’s corner as Nicole collapses onto the bed. Only half of her body on top of Waverly but still inside her. The only sound in the room, their panting breaths. When Nicole feels like her vision isn’t blurry anymore, she lifts herself on wobbly arms, gently pulling her length out of Waverly. She gathers her last bit of energy to get off the bed and dispose of the condom, not missing the sad look across the omega’s face when she returns.

 

Nicole knows it’s only their biology with it’s engineering to protect it’s own kind and not Waverly herself that feels a loss for the potential to have been bred, she’ll admit even her alpha snarled in protest at the sight of her wasted seed, so she doesn’t question Waverly about it. Knowing there’s no argument for it, even though they graduate this year, they’re still students and Nicole would like to think her and Waverly could now have a future together, or at least the potential of one.

 

She gets into bed, wrapping them both up in blankets and pulling Waverly close, who happily snuggles into her.

 

“I should’ve told you sooner,” Waverly states softly, looking guilty.

 

“What? That you’re a screamer?” Nicole teases, earning the wrath of another tiny fist before they both dissolve into blissful giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'd appreciate feedback, even critical, since this is my first. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: whiskeyfluent


End file.
